pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide talk:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/May 2010
Azure Crests I Farmed mine outside of Seafarer's in Rheas also, to the left of portal theres 2 groups, with perma sliver you can aggro them all and kill all the melee (5 or so) in around 2 minutes :) temp for build i used is: OwZSk4PTSf6MHQlCID5i8Qpi -- just remember to not c-space and you should be fine! 11:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Looking at the above is perma-sin E/A. This seems perfect for a 330 Ele with either Obby (since the spell is targeted) or an anti-KD (e.g. I am unstoppable or Ward of Stability). Will do some testing. --Falseprophet 03:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That grandparent 'sin seems to only be able to do one group at a time consistently and definitely only works in NM (maybe if you pull to the shrine? thought of that later). Even with both damage buffs, damage from Sliver was low in NM - I suspect they are resistant to Earth. I ran the same offense on ele with a higher base sliver damage and still was only getting 1 kill/sliver (that build probably would work better vs saltsprays, in hindsight). A Vengeful 330 Rt variant seemed to be working fastest in that area (until I screwed up, but I'm a noob to that build). I have no 55 to test with right now, but I imagine SoJ scatter slows that run. --Falseprophet 19:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: I found trapper quite useful to clear the 2-3 groups of Saltspray Dragons just outside of Unwaking Waters(Luxons). The Boss's group is harder as he is healer and the mob is larger. Just enter the Silent Surf, run past the shrine to the ship stuck in jade, kill reef lurkers nearby (as they will discharge your traps at worst moment), set up couple layers of traps and first patrol of Dragons should have come just outside o your aggrobubble. Either set spirit if you have one or aggro yourself, and they should Ride with the lighting into you traps. If the other Dragon did not Ride to you, take few steps back until it's a bit further than bubble, so he will try to kill you with projectiles which get obstructed to ship, lay down new traps and aggro again. Just make sure you don't aggro the Afflicted patrol north from you, as they might wander to danger close. pic from the place:http://img194.imageshack.us/i/gw062r.jpg/--Barbe-Q Michael 11:45, May 10,2010(UTC+2) Drake Kebob/Chunks of Drake Flesh Go go go. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 18:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Anything. Drakes can be farmed with damn near anything, including 55s, 600s, Spirit spammers, SF farmers, etc. Imo, just spirit spam a bunch of the Irontooths on noob island. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:03, 10 May 2010 Dwarven Ale Lol? Really Anet? 21:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :There arent infinite items in guild wars, so they have to do something retarded. Personally, I think its not as bad as red iris flowers. --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 22:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :At least they aren't trading for trade contracts or the like yet--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 05:09, May 19, 2010 (UTC)